


Double the...Fun?

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: For the DC Kink Meme:  Batman/Catwoman/Superman.Selina goes to Metropolis for a job and gets more than she bargained for when she steals some kryptonite.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Double the...Fun?

Catwoman slipped through the skylight of Metropolis’ Museum of Art, easing her way down her rope. Metropolitan security systems were a joke compared to Gotham’s. They relied far too much on their Superman here.

Her boots were silent on the tiled floor, as she made her way to the jewel case. The Star of Krypton, it was called, a shard of a dead planet that may or may not have an effect on Metropolis’ Big Blue Boy Scout. She’d been paid handsomely to steal it, and would be getting paid even more one it was delivered.

A slight breeze blew over her, and she froze. He couldn’t have followed her here. No, Batman was in Gotham. It was just a strong wind from the skylight.

Yeah, a wind from forty feet up.

She grabbed the jewel and spun around only to walk into a wall.

A big blue wall.

With an S on it.

Well, damn.

She looked up into the frowning face of Superman.

“And where do you think you’re going with that?” he asked.

Selina hid the gem behind her like a child hiding a cookie. “With what?” she asked, innocently.

Superman arched an eyebrow.

She pocketed the gem into one of her suit’s many hiding spots and held out her hands. “I don’t have anything.”

Superman floated an inch or two off the ground, giving him even more height. So, what? Batman was scarier.

Selina backed away only to hit another wall. There definitely hadn’t been anything that close to her before. She ran a hand up the form behind her and, ah, yes, she recognized that armor.

Well, double damn.

She looked behind her.

“Hi, Batman. Didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Superman was suddenly right in front of her again, and she had the distinct feeling that this was what a ham sandwich felt like. She plucked the gem from its hiding place.

“Catch!”

She tossed it away, and bolted in the opposite direction.

She managed about ten feet before Superman caught her around the middle and hauled her up into the air. He floated back down towards Batman, holding her in one arm.

“You two sure know how to make a girl feel wanted,” she said, dryly.

“Well, Batman?” Superman asked.

Batman looked at Catwoman.

“Bring her,” he said. He placed the jewel in one of his belt pouches and began climbing Selina’s rope.

Superman carried her to the roof, making sure to stay floating to keep her from escaping. As if she could somehow wiggle out of his super grasp.

Batman pulled up the rope after him, closing the skylight, and taking her gear with him.

“I suppose it’s off to jail for me,” she said, pouting, and still dangling.

Batman looked up at Superman, his face inscrutable. They seemed to silently communicate something, because he turned his attention to her.

“You can always work it off,” he said.

Her eyes narrowed. She twisted up to see Superman’s face, then looked at Batman. “Hey, now, I thought you two were supposed to be good guys.”

“Think of it as community service,” Superman said, hoisting her higher.

Batman removed his cape and held it up. In a flash, Selina was bundled in the cape, her arms pinned to her sides. A moment later, she felt something large huddled up beside her. She tried to wriggle out of the hold, but she was being held fast. There was sudden rushes of wind on her and the air got colder. Selina found herself on the ground, still wrapped up, with someone holding her upright. About half a minute later, she was picked up again and bundled into a warm building.

Superman unwrapped her, watching her with big blue eyes. Alien eyes, she reminded herself.

“Thanks. Now I know what a burrito feels like,” she said. He didn’t laugh, but his eyes seemed to light with mirth.

She looked around her. The whole place felt strange, like she was on another planet. Maybe that’s what it was supposed to feel like. Maybe it made him feel right at home.

Batman had the gem, and was busily working on something with it. Maybe he was seeing what it was made of, or what sort of effect it would have on Superman. Well, whatever they were plotting to do with her, at least she wasn’t in prison. Yet.

Selina hopped up on a table and crossed her ankles. “So, this is your cave, hmm?”

Superman looked at her. “This is the Fortress of Solitude.”

“You spend a lot of time here?”

He shrugged. “When I need to.”

“Some bachelor pad.”

“It won’t kill you,” Batman said, grabbing the gem. “But I’m not sure what the effect will be.”

“Shall we test it?” Superman asked.

“Better to know now than find out the hard way,” Batman said.

Selina clapped her hands and hopped off the table. “Well, I’m sure this has been fun, gentlemen, but I think I should be going.”

She gave them a smile and turned on her heel, only to walk smack into Superman.

“Will you stop that!”

Batman came up behind her, and touched her arms. “We won’t hurt you.”

“That’s not as reassuring as you think it is,” she said.

Batman handed the gem to Superman. He took it in his bare hand and his eyes lit up a bright blue. When he looked at her next, his eyes were nearly solid blue.

“What’s that mean?” Selina asked, backing into Batman. “Why’s he looking at me like that?”

Superman’s eyes roved over her body as though she was wearing nothing, and he growled. Selina tried to turn away, but Batman wrapped an arm around her. He grabbed the zipper at her neck and pulled it down, stripping her until the zipper ended.

“Hey, hey!”

Batman pulled her suit open, baring her to Superman. He tugged it down until she was caught with her arms behind her. Selina tried to wiggle away, but Batman held her firm. Superman used his heat vision to cut open her boots.

“Hey! Do you know how much those cost?” she squawked.

He grabbed her waist and Batman finished stripping her.

Naked between a high-as-hell Superman and the stoic Batman, Selina felt, for the first time, really vulnerable. Unfortunately, she could also feel herself growing wet as they looked her over. She wondered if they could tell.

Superman tossed her up in the air as if she weighed nothing. She let out a yelp as she started falling, but he caught her on his shoulders. Before Selina could process what was happening, Superman began eating her out.

“Oh!” was all she managed before doubling over him in pleasure. Her breasts hung heavy around his head, and she gripped his costume, his hair, anything she could reach.

His tongue worked its way inside her, lapping her up, fucking her, actually vibrating inside her. She whined high, making a noise like a cat mewing. Her eyes watered. Her legs twitched, kicking him with her heels. She could barely stand it. She wanted it to end, but she didn’t want him to stop.

Selina screamed when her orgasm hit. She fell backwards, only Superman’s hands keeping her from falling. She could barely feel anything as he lowered her down to the ground. Batman caught her and held her up on her shaking legs.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it, Catwoman?” he asked.

She was still too blissed out to do more than moan. Batman chuckled.

“I think she’s ready, Kal-El.”

Batman carried her to another room, where a large bed was centered. He laid her on it, and began removing his costume. By the time he had finished, Superman was there, and nude as well. Batman climbed on the bed beside her, and began fondling her breasts, kneading them in his strong hands. Selina groaned, pushing up into his hands as he tweaked her nipples. Her breasts had always been sensitive, and the gentle care he was giving them was driving her wild.

Superman landed between her legs and reached a hand up for her breast. She moaned lewdly as they sucked and massaged her breasts, until she was dripping wet and her cries echoed off the Fortress walls.

They stopped suddenly, and Selina looked down her body to see what was wrong. That’s when she first saw Superman’s cock. It was enormous. Her eyes went wide and she tried to scramble up the bed. Batman held her down.

“You’re not thinking of putting that monster inside me,” she said, a note of panic in her voice.

“You can take it,” Batman said. “Just think, he’s that hard for you.”

“He can keep it,” she said, trying to get up, but the more she struggled, the harder he held her down. “Batman, I swear to god, if you don’t—”

She never got to finish her threat, because that’s when Superman plunged his cock into her open pussy.

Selina screamed at the size of him. He was stretching her, filling her, more than she’d ever had before. She wasn’t even aware of Batman moving until he shoved his cock into her mouth.

Selina gagged on Batman’s cock as it slipped over her tongue down into her throat. Superman was still driving home that huge cock of his, and Selina felt like she was going to burst. Finally, he was all the way in, his hips flush with hers. Batman pulled out of her mouth, and she gasped for air. He gave her three breaths, then shoved his cock back in.

They fucked her like this for some time, each one thrusting in as the other pulled out, but always waiting a moment to make sure she was stuffed completely full. Her makeup ran in long streaks down her face as she was spit-roasted. Batman’s balls kept falling on her face as he fucked her, seemingly not caring that they were getting wet from her tears.

Batman had brought the kryptonite gem with him and handed it to Superman again. His eyes lit up that bright blue, and he buried his cock in her.

_It’s over,_ she thought. _It has to be._

And then, a curious feeling started in her guts. It felt like something moving inside her. Almost like…

No. It couldn’t be.

His cock was growing.

A knot grew in her stomach as the base of Superman’s cock swelled. He tried to pull back, that bulbous thing moving out of her aching pussy, only to be shoved back inside. Hands of steel gripped her hips and he leaned over her, floating slightly, and began rutting into her like an animal.

Meanwhile, Batman had kept his cock deep in her throat, and only now pulled out so she could breathe. She could taste him all the way down, and, to her great shame, she missed having that hot hardness on her tongue.

She was overwhelmed by them, by this feeling of fullness within her, and by the way they just used her as if she was nothing more than a fucktoy. And yet, a small part of her reminded herself, she wasn’t really fighting back. She’d been in plenty of situations that might have led to something like this, but she’d always come out on top in those. What was so different here?

Well, for one thing, she’d never dealt with a Superman hopped up on alien aphrodisiac before. So, at least that was new.

Batman must have decided he’d given her enough of a respite, because he took that moment to plunge his cock back down her throat. Selina could do nothing but moan and take it, her breasts bouncing with each thrust from them. She let her arms fall to the side, so she was now spread-eagled on the bed. Fine, they wanted to use her? Let them. She couldn’t win anyway.

Batman held her head steady and grunted, shooting his load down her aching throat. He kept thrusting, come flowing into and out of her mouth. Finally, he emptied his balls into her and pulled out. She laid there with her mouth open, come rolling down her cheeks onto her mask. She didn’t care. She didn’t have the strength or the energy.

Superman was still pounding that super cock of his into her stretched cunt. Nothing else registered to her except for the way it filled her. Suddenly, he let out a yell, his cock fully buried up to the hilt.

At first, the feeling of fullness wasn’t any different from his cock. And then she felt it. Wave after wave of come pumping into her pussy. Selina looked down and watched in horror as her belly inflated with his come. She moaned loud and long as it rushed out of her, squirting around his cock as he continued to empty himself into her.

Oh god, could aliens get humans pregnant? Because if they could, she definitely was now.

After what seemed like hours, the torrent ceased. His cock softened inside her and he pulled out. Her stuffed belly looked like she was pregnant already, and she groaned, her head lolling back onto the bed. Slowly, it leaked out of her and, with a little help from the men, her swollen belly went down.

Selina barely felt anything. She’d been so thoroughly fucked she couldn’t move. She just laid there while the men cleaned up.

Finally, Batman came back to her, and put her head on his lap.

“Such a brave girl,” he said, stroking her face. He peeled her mask off and pet her hair. “So brave. You were magnificent.”

Selina growled, but it came out more like a purr. Batman chuckled.

Superman came back to the bed and rested a hand on her belly. “Are you all right, Selina?”

She opened her eyes, looked at him, then closed them again, nodding.

“Don’t worry, Selina. You’ll be fine,” Superman said. “You’re sure that kryptonite works like birth control?” he asked Batman.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

Batman leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Rest up, Selina. I’ll take you home in a little while.”

They tucked her into a dry section of the bed and lowered the lights. Selina slept deeply, content and exhausted.

When she awoke, she was back in her apartment, a new suit and boots resting at the end of her bed. She shook her head, and burrowed back down into the bed, falling into gentle dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very brief alternate ending, but I'm not sure if I want to post it. I just thought I'd let y'all know in case anyone wants the, uh, "bad" ending.


End file.
